


Forgiving Jane

by Ravensdawn



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 04x10, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Fugue in Red, Established Relationship, Fugue in Red, It's more like reestablishing their relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensdawn/pseuds/Ravensdawn
Summary: Events that occurred after Jane got his memories back.  This could easily be a Chapter 3 for A Good Night's Sleep, but you don't have to read that to understand this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a straight woman so I only know of sex between men from what I've read and seen in the movies, decidedly unreliable sources. I apologize for that lack of understanding that must show in ways I would never even catch. But I do know the emotions that can be involved, so I tried to stick to them. Hope you enjoy.

Cho looked on in horror as Jane’s nearly lifeless body was wheeled away on the stretcher.  He’d been out for several minutes.  The EMT’s had had to shock his heart into beating again.  He saw Lisbon trying and failing to hold back the tears and he did his best to remain stoic.  He couldn’t go to the hospital.  He couldn’t have the sight of an unconscious Jane, with tubes and needles and machines hooked up, floating around in his brain.  He knew he was being a coward, but he consoled himself with the belief that Jane didn’t know whether he was there or not.  Lisbon kept them up to date with his progress. 

It was another stab in the heart when they found out Jane didn’t remember them. He remembers everything but his family, what happened to them, and by extension the CBI. And him.  Jane didn’t remember him. Ouch.

He knew eventually he’d have a turn babysitting Jane, so he waited.  They went to the burned out house together.  Cho tried to trick him into going door-to-door, but Jane, as always, caught on.  All of Cho’s sympathetic feelings went out the window when Jane ran off.  He was pissed at Jane, pissed at himself. Though he was right, without those deeper reasons, Jane really was nothing but a hustler. This Jane manipulated him, using the deaths of his own family that he didn’t even remember to do it, and ditched him.  Cho hated this Jane.

 

Jane stood in the doorway of his bedroom, memories flooding his brain. Each memory worse than the last.  Sorry?  All Lisbon has to say is sorry? He just stood there, looking at the floor, every single emotion he’d ever had warring in his brain, making him nauseous.  Images of horror and blood and guilt, he felt his psyche crack, again. It was a physical sensation, like the halves of his brain were sliding apart.  His head was numb.  It felt heavy.  He had to walk away before he dropped.  He practically fell down the stairs in his haste to get out the door with Lisbon right behind. He fell to his knees and vomited. Lisbon was there to rub his back.  When he was done, he sat down on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees.  She ran and got a cloth and a glass of water.  She wiped his face, had him take a sip of the water. She sat down next to him.

“Come crash at my house, or do you want me to stay with you here?” Lisbon offered.

“No, I’m ok, I’m ok here.” Jane said mechanically.  To try to show how okay he was, he stood up. “See, I’m standing up, I’m fine. I’m not even vomiting.” Jane knew he wasn’t fooling her, but he figured the effort might be enough to show he was going to be alright. He held his hand out and helped Lisbon to her feet.

Lisbon lingered, not wanting to leave him on his own.  “It’s okay, Lisbon, I’m okay.  You can go.” Jane said, and even to his own ears he wasn’t convincing.  But he did really want to be alone. “I need to be alone, Teresa.” That was more believable.  “Please.”

She looked him up and down, made the decision that he wasn’t going to do anything stupid, sighed deeply. “Alright.  I’m only a phone call away. Call me.” Still not eager to leave him, she hugged him close.  “Sorry,” she whispered.

Jane waited until he couldn’t see the lights of her car anymore.  He went inside. Up the stairs. To his mattress on the floor.  Red John’s smiley face mocking him as always. Sleep was a tangible impossibility. His memories were a force keeping him alert, preventing him from sleep, no matter how profoundly exhausted he was, body and soul. On autopilot, he got up and left.

 

Cho wasn’t even sure he heard it.  It sounded like someone knocking on the door. He tucked his gun into his sweatpants and cautiously went to the door.  He looked through the peephole and relaxed visibly. 

“Jane.” The corner of his mouth smiled.  He looked like the real Jane. Well, the Jane that he’d worked with the past few years.  It must be his Jane, he figured, why would charlatan Jane be at his door this late at night?

“Can I come in?”

Cho smiled again.  “Sure”

Jane stepped in, walked right up to Cho and wrapped his arms around him in a` full body hug. They stood there for a while holding each other, rocking almost, a slow dance.

Jane stepped back so he could look at Cho when he spoke.  “I misled you and took off on you.  I didn’t remember.”

“I can’t say it didn’t hurt, that you’d take advantage of me, but you weren’t really you.”

“It was how I used to be me.  I broke your trust. Something I never wanted to do.  Sorry”

Cho studied him.  “So you remember now?  Are you alright?”

“Lisbon took me home.  I remembered.” Jane turned ashen and the nausea returned. “I needed to see you.”

“I’m right here.”

“Thank God.”  Jane embraced Cho again.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Okay.  Want some tea?

“Would it be ok if we just went to bed?”

Cho raised his eyebrows in surprise, but just nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom and started toward it, with Jane in tow.  Jane was about to get in bed fully clothed.  Cho stopped him. 

“You’ll be more comfortable without all that on.  At least take off your jacket and vest.”

Patrick obeyed, he even went further and took off the suit pants. He always felt vulnerable without his suit, and he did now.  He got in bed quickly and wrapped himself in the blankets, with the futile hope that Cho didn’t notice.  Cho was almost as good as at reading people as Jane was.  He was scarily good at reading Jane. 

Cho said nothing, though.  He did unwrap Jane from the covers and take his favorite place as the small spoon.  It didn’t exactly make sense, but he felt like he was protecting Jane this way, in front of him, closer to the door.  Jane was clinging to him in a way he hadn’t before. 

“Good night, Jane.  Glad you’re back.”

“Good night, Cho. I’m glad to be back with you.”  That was an understatement.  Coming here was the right thing to do.  Jane was already beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel.  Earlier it felt like the world had ended because for him, for all intents and purposes, it had.  His happy present was putting those feelings and memories back where they belong. In the past.  He had a different life now and he was beginning to remember how that new life felt. He loved his CBI family. He loved catching the bad guys.   He was going to be alright, better than alright.

 

 “Kim?”

“What”

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Kim.”

“Don’t call me Kim”

“I can’t sleep.”

“It’s been five minutes”

“Make love to me.” This was whispered.

“You’re killing me, Jane.”

“Then just fuck me. Leave love out of it.” Jane said with a smile.

“That’s not better”

“It’s just sex” Jane was clearly teasing him.

“It’s never just sex and you know it” There was a smile in Cho’s voice, too.

“Fuck me so I can’t sit down tomorrow.” Jane was laughing now.

“Stop it.”

Jane had a huge, impish smile on his face. “Should I make you angry? I’m good at it.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Kiiiiiiiiiimbaaaallllll,” Jane sing-songed, still smiling, eyes sparkling.

At this Cho turned around and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “Go to sleep.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.  Do it again. “But this time, Jane didn’t wait, he captured Cho’s mouth with his own.  He kept going til Cho gave in.  He opened his mouth and used his tongue to go after Cho’s.  They kissed intensely for several minutes.

“You’re serious. You want this.” Cho wasn’t convinced. “It’s been a long strange couple of days. You think now is a good time?”

“I’m an adult, Cho, I know what I want.”

That scrappy kid who ran to the streets to find some acceptance couldn’t resist someone who truly wanted him. Well, not anyone, but this was Jane.

“Tell me again that you want me.” Cho said. 

It was Jane’s turn to be taken aback. Jane knew in the abstract that everyone has insecurities.  It was another thing to be confronted with them.  No matter how teasingly Cho just made that statement, Jane knew there were reasons behind it.  All he wanted was to reassure the best man he’d ever known.

“I want you Cho.” He stated confidently, no laughter at all.  “When I got back my memories the brightest spot was you. I love Lisbon, but I couldn’t wait to get to you.”

Cho looked up. “You scared me. You almost died.  You didn’t remember me.  You were going to go off with that “responsible adult.”  I thought I had lost you.”

Jane’s heart broke a little.  “I’m sorry I hurt you” Jane said. “I didn’t even know I was hurting you. I was running away and it didn’t even occur to me to think of you.  I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  Jane screwed around a lot, but sometimes he could be so sincere.  That’s why Cho loved him.  “Loved him?” Cho thought, “What?”

“So you gonna tear off my clothes and ravish me or what?” the smile as bright as the sun back on his face.

“Or what” Cho teased.

“Cho” Jane whined.

“Feels weird now”

Jane sighed, but he put his head down, resigned to go to sleep.

Cho smiled, but he got out of bed.

Jane’s eyebrows went up in confusion.  He sat up on his elbows so he could see what Cho was doing.

Cho didn’t say a word, he just went to the bathroom and came back with stuff that they’d need.  He threw them on the bed and climbed in.  Jane looked up at him like the cat who’d gotten the canary.  He started unbuttoning his shirt, wriggling out of it.   Cho straddled Jane’s waist while he took his own shirt off and stretched out on top of Patrick, full body contact.   He took a moment to look at Jane. Life had taken a lot of turns lately and this was an outcome he hadn’t dared to consider.   He ran his hand through his curls, pushing them back off his forehead.  He traced that damned smile, memorizing his face, Jane’s blue eyes watching him carefully.  Cho kissed him then, gently, sweetly.   He kissed his cheek and trailed over to his ear.  He sucked on his earlobe and kissed down his neck. 

Jane turned to kiss Cho, trying to put all his feelings into it. Today had been emotional roller coaster and he wanted to…. well he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.  Reconnect? Stop feeling so out of sorts? Undo the day?  Nothing sounded right but he needed something and whatever it was, doing this with Cho felt like it might be it.  A shift in his brain, emotions being put back in boxes.

Jane rolled them over so he could kiss down Cho’s throat and down his chest.  He licked Cho’s nipple, suckled it in his mouth.  Cho had one hand loosely tangled in Jane’s curls for a connection. He placed his palm over Cho’s other nipple, then rubbed it with his thumb. He kissed down to his tummy, dragged his nose across his skin.  Jane put his hands on the waistband of Cho’s shorts, looking up for permission.  Cho raised his hips and helped Jane remove them.  Cho didn’t want to be the only one, so he tugged on Jane’s’ shorts.  Jane took his off, too.  He looked to Cho one more time to be sure, and took Cho into his mouth.  Cho rumbled.  The sound ran down Jane’s spine, shot down to his toes.  He felt Cho hardening in on his tongue.  He sucked him in, filling his mouth. Cho smelled of forests and jasmine, tangy to the taste.  Jane was enthralled.  Hollowing his cheeks, he moved his head up and down.  He’d only read about how this was done. He’d been on the other side here and assumed he knew all about it.  He was wrong. There was so much he never expected. Buttons were being pushed he didn’t even know he had.  There was a lot going on beneath the surface and he could feel it all.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Cho moaned, head turned to the side, eyes scrunched shut.

Jane had been wandering around in his own thoughts.  Cho’s voice brought him back to the present.  He lifted up so he only kept the tip, suckled it, then went all the way down, as far as he could go, relaxing and opening up his throat.  Cho groaned and lifted his hips.  The hand on Jane’s head grasped his hair instinctively, it almost hurt.   Jane repeated what he’d done, again and again and again, letting Cho respond however he was going to.  And respond he did.  He had both hands on Jane’s head now, flexing and holding on, but still following Jane’s lead.  His hips moving of their own will, his six pack tensed and he practically sat up every time. He was humming. Cho was in constant motion, even his feet pointed, toes curling and uncurling.  It was all so intense.  Patrick was bobbing his head.  Cho was all but writhing.  Jane thought he’d known what people meant when they said sex was a “ride”, they had nothing on Cho.  Then Cho lifted Jane’s head to stop him.

“If we don’t stop this, we won’t get to the good part.” Cho panted.

“There’s something better than this?” Jane was panting, too, feeling like he was coming to after being in a trance.

Cho smirked. “Wanna find out?”  With that, he used one of his ninja moves to easily flip Jane over and onto his back.  Jane had never been manhandled like that before, his brain was swimming with all the newness. He was having the time of his life.  He couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. Cho grabbed a condom, expertly put it on one-handed.

“You haven’t done this.” Not a question, a statement.

“No, but I’m familiar with the mechanics.”

“Fingers first.”

“I know.”

Cho made a confused face, but didn’t question him.  He made sure there was plenty lube on his fingers and he covered the condom with it, too.  He had been sitting between Jane’s legs and he ran his hands along his thighs.  Wanting to repay him, he ran his tongue, starting from the base, up and back down.  He took one of his balls into his mouth, then the other, nose in blond curls that Jane seemed to have everywhere.  He still smelled faintly of that obnoxious cologne psychic Jane wore, but underneath was cotton and tea, his Jane.  That’s the second time in as many hours that he had thought of Jane as his. Jane was still, watching what Cho was going to do next.  Cho bit along Jane’s inner thigh, while moving his hand along his other thigh. Jane hissed and trembled. Cho was going to blow Jane, but he stopped him.

“Like you said, we won’t get to the good part.” So Cho kissed his way back up Jane’s body, kissing him deeply when he got there, took a moment to rub their groins together.  It was so much better skin to skin. Jane groaned deep in his chest.

Cho looked into his eyes. It wasn’t often Patrick Jane looked vulnerable, but he did now. The significance of Patrick feeling comfortable enough to show his vulnerability was not lost on Cho. “Hey, you’re sure?”

“Yeah, go for it,” going back to kissing Cho. There so many ways to feel connected to someone else, and Jane just decided that kissing was his favorite. 

“Cho, you’re sure?” There was that vulnerability again that hit every single protective impulse for Cho.

“I want this. I want you.”

Jane nodded.

Cho moved his hand down, trailing along Jane’s skin until he was where he needed to be and pushed a finger in. Gently. Slowly. Jane flinched but didn’t say anything.  He moved his leg to give Cho more room.  Cho kept going.  Jane closed his eyes and bit his lip.  Cho was moving his finger now, pushing in a second.  Cho’s fingers rubbed inside Jane while he kissed the groans right out of him.

“You ok?”

Jane’s pupils were huge, his skin was flushed from under his ears, down his chest.  “Yeah, better than,” Jane said, breathing deeply.

Cho removed his fingers. “Now?”

“Now.”

Cho had to turn on his side so he could get more lube. He put some on himself and some on Jane, too. He lined up and pushed himself in, just enough.

“Uhgh” Jane said eloquently.

“Ungh” Cho agreed.

Cho took a moment and moved again, watching Jane closely. Jane pushed back, letting Cho know he was just fine.  He went slowly anyway, taking his time. He kept eye contact with Jane until he bottomed out, when he closed his eyes to let himself experience.  Jane was a little in bit in awe of what was happening, he kept his eyes open, he didn’t want to miss anything. 

Cho interlaced their fingers and lifted their hands to rest them on the pillow above Jane’s head.  Jane was stretched out beneath him.  They were them chest to chest, face to face.  At the same time, he pulled out so he could push back in.  Slow pulls, faster pushes.  Jane caught on to the rhythm and followed along, rolling his hips.  His ankles were locked behind Cho’s back. 

“God, Jane.” Cho realized there was no other place he’d ever rather be.

“Don’t stop”

Cho didn’t.  “So good,” Cho purred in his ear.

 “You too.” Jane hadn’t been sure what this would feel like, he had a sort of clinical idea of what it would be. Reality is often different than expectations.  So many things happening at once it was hard to stay focused. Everyone knows sex is about as personal as two human beings can get, yet the depth of it often surprised Jane, how exposed you can feel even when you trust the person you’re with.   He was surrounded, physically and emotionally. His heart was pounding. He heard the slapping of skin.  He was vaguely aware that both of them were grunting every time their bodies came together. 

Cho put his hands under Jane, tucked his knees in and lifted them both up so that Cho was kneeling on the bed, Jane supported on his thighs.  One hand securely around Jane’s back, one hand behind him on the bed to keep his balance.  The new position put pressure and friction on Jane in all the right ways.  Jane groaned, loudly. Cho smiled.

Jane was mesmerized by the muscles of Cho’s body. His shoulders and biceps working to hold them both up, his abdomen and obliques working as he moved inside Jane, the firmness of his thighs beneath him. The look on Cho’s face, now somewhere between pleasure and concentration, almost pushed Jane over the edge. Jane whispered into his ear. “I want to feel it, want to feel you. Inside.”  Jane reached between them to take ahold of himself and started stroking.  “Need” was all he could breathe out right then.

“Oh, GOD, Patrick.  Keep talking, you’ll get what you want.”

Jane tried to think of more to say, he didn’t often talk dirty.   He mostly ended up rambling, but if Cho wanted him to talk he was gonna talk.  “Incredible. This feels amazing, you are so beautiful, I’m so close……so close.”  Then, much quieter, “Fuck me,” and “Want to feel you cum inside me,” Breathed right into Cho’s ear, in a voice that came straight from his chest.  Cho loved it, those words from Patrick’s mouth, he loved it.  He was dizzy.   He cried out and came.  Hard.  He wrapped himself around Patrick, still thrusting, to ride it out.  For Jane, it built from his lower spine and rolled from his groin out. Up to his head, down his arms, down his legs. Dammit it was toe curling. Jane tried to hold on to it as long as he could. 

“Mine” Cho thought, but it must have come out of his mouth because Patrick groaned and held Cho closer

“Oh.  God.” Patrick said between deep breaths. “Yours.”

They were both breathing hard, clinging to each other.  Overwhelmed. Breathing slowing, heart rates dropping, still connected. 

“Christ. You’re going to be the death of me” Cho said.

“We’ll die together.”

They both laughed at that.  Disentangling themselves, they lay down and snuggled under the covers.  They lay there for a moment.

‘Nope.” Cho said, and got up to go to the bathroom.

“Thank goodness, “Jane said, waiting his turn.

Then they were back in their favorite spooning position.  Jane’s arms were around Cho, and they held hands against his chest. 

“Night Cho”, Jane said sleepily.

“Well, we have three hours before the alarm.”

Jane just held him closer and they fell asleep.

 


End file.
